Circle of Lies
by Cursed-Dreams
Summary: Well, I went back and completely edited and revised the whole story. It is completely changed in some parts and I have added a lot more detail. JackOC Kali is a young woman who makes a decision that changes her life...
1. Prologue When She Was Young

A/N: Well, I went back and completely edited and revised the whole story (my sister helped...). It is completely changed in some parts and I have added a lot more detail. I do pray that this is much better than the old version. It no longer takes place during the movie but instead after it. This chapter takes place before it. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Circle of Lies…

**Prologue- When She Was Young **

Kali laid in her room upon her bed listening to the intense argument accruing downstairs between her overly protective mother and the father she had only met a few times before.

"NO!!...She's not going!" her mother hollered.

"Melina, would you rather her starve to death with you?" her father questioned, in a calm voice.

_'He's right'_ she thought '_I would much rather leave this place and move on but mom just will not let me…. "Not till you get married," she'd say…' _

"We both have jobs we'll be fine!" Melina answered, "Now leave before she knows you were here!"

"Both of your salaries together don't make enough to support one of you, let alone the two of you." he stated still keeping a calm voice….the one he used to attract her in the first place "Look, she'll get everything she needs on _The Pearl…_" he trailed off.

With that, Kali sat up from where she was lying. _The Pearl?_ She thought _I have a chance to achieve my dream of sailing and she isn't going to let me? …she always says to do what your heart tells you….so I will! _

"Will, I said NO!" the sudden cry from her mom jerked her from her thoughts and back to reality. She could hear them yelling but couldn't make out what they were saying, her mind was distant. She leapt from her bed and rushed down the stairs right into the heat of the argument.

"STOP!" she hollered "I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do!!" They both just looked at her.

Her father smirked, gestured towards her, and said, "I believe we can let her decide what she wants to do…."

Her mother just sighed and said "Fine, tell her…." She looked as though she were about to cry.

"Look," her father started "I want you to come aboard the Pearl with me…..that is if you want to and I can get the captain to allow it…."

"You know how I feel, mother, why would you try to keep something like this from me?" then it hit her, as though she had walked into a brick wall "He is a-a—"

"Pirate? Yes he is, Kali." her mother finished "I know I told you he was a merchant…..I-I just didn't want you to turn out like you father!" she managed. "I didn't want people going around knowing you were a pirate and calling you some obscene name like _Bootstrap Bill…_I just wanted you to be normal and not know your true roots…."

There was silence for a long moment, everyone thinking; not knowing what to say.

"M-Mom" Kali managed, breaking the eerie silence, "I want to go," she said just barely above a whisper.

"K-Kali…..n-no y-you can't be serious…." Her mother cried, "This is exactly why I didn't want you around." She glared daggers at Will. "I didn't want my daughter becoming a bloody pirate!"

"Mom…It's not his fault!!" Kali protested, "I'm tired of you controlling my life...and like you always say do what your heart tells you and this is what mine is telling me." She turned to her father. "…When do we leave?"

"At sunrise…but—" he started. Kali interrupted:

"But what? I hate it when people do that; you ask them something then they have to add that little word in there!" He smirked.

"You have the attitude of a pirate….all I was going to say was you can't tell anyone that you're my kid….." Kali shrugged

"Shouldn't be hard." She turned to her mother "Good bye mom….I'm sorry but I have to go…."

With that, the father and daughter turned and left.

* * *

Will and Kali walked through the streets of town and stopped in front of a small pub.

"I thought we were going to a ship?" Kali asked anxiously.

"We will, but first we have to find the captain—" Her father answered.

"Well then what are we doing here?" she demanded.

"This, if you'll let me finish, is where he'll likely be…savvy?"

She simply nodded in reply, feeling foolish.

Will held open the door and as Kali entered, she froze in the doorway. She had never been in a place like that, she watched several fights break out and she could smell the pungent scent of alcohol. She was startled when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder; it was her father. He pointed towards a table with a handsome young man sitting there; flirting with women; probably whores. The attire in which they were dressed spoke loudly of their lifestyle. He looked up and saw them; Kali studied his features, he had long dark, matted, hair, oddly, he appeared to be only a few years older than she was.

"Bootstrap! Come an' join me an' these fine lasses!" The man said to them

"Aye, Cap'in..." Her father replied with a smile and took a seat.

"An' who be this fine look'n lass?" the man asked with a smirk.

"Dis'ere be Kali…."he paused thinking of how to approach the subject "An' she be itchin' to come aboard the Pearl, sir"

"Oh? An' why would a fine lass like ye want to come aboard me Pearl?"

"I…I ah…" she started.

"She ain' have no place ta go" her father chimed in "An' she be good with the sword….she also know 'ow ta sail…sir." Which was true, for the most part…..she wasn't the greatest sword fighter but she could defend her self-if need be…

"Is that so? Well, I don' see no reason why she can't…if ye be wanting her that much." he replied with a hint of something more…

Her father didn't reply he just sat there thinking of how perverted that sounded. Kali shuddered at the thought. After a few minutes of mindless chatter and the intoxication of the scents created by this man; the smell of rum and sea; she needed to think, so she got up to step outside.

"Where ye be off to there, luv?" The man, she had come to know as Captain Jack Sparrow from the conversations she had eavesdropped on, called.

"….uh…no where..." She said as she turned back around "I just wanted some rum is all" _What am I saying? _She thought _I needed an excuse…and 'I want some rum' is all I can come up with? _

"Aye, now if that be all ye want, I'll get it for you!" He replied with the 'now that's the kind of woman I want' look. Kali smiled at the offer and sat back down, she didn't mind rum, but the thought of everything that had occurred within the last 24 hours made her stomach queasy.

"Ere' ye go, luv!" He said as he handed her the rum. They all talked and drank for what seemed like hours….

* * *

Finally, Kali, 'Bootstrap' as she had learned to call him, and Captain Jack Sparrow headed out for the Pearl. As they boarded the crew began to gather around wondering what to make of the young woman that had come aboard. Jack began to introduce Kali to the crew.

"Dis'ere be our new crew member…umm..." he paused trying to remember her name "...Kali…"

Kali wondered how he remembered after all the rum he had consumed. "And" he added as an after thought "I expect that all of ye will treat the young lass 'ere with some respect, savvy?" The crew only nodded in reply because all eyes were on Kali. She realized this and hollered, "You touch me and I'll break your fingers!"

"Feisty one, ain't ye lass?" a large man said with a smirk "Names Barbossa" Before Kali had a chance to voice her repulse, her father or Bootstrap rather hollered, "If any o' ye touch her I'll remove somethin' you'll be wantin' if ye want kids! Savvy?" Kali mouthed a thank you and he nodded slightly.

"Oh, I see, she's yours, eh?" Barbossa called with a look that was anything but pleasant. Bootstrap just shook his head and headed down to his cabin.

* * *

Everything went smoothly the first couple of nights at sea; Bootstrap kept the men at bay and Kali was mainly on duty as look out. Three nights out to sea, she could not sleep. She had been thinking about her mother, how her life had become so confusing, and a rather odd feeling she got when she was around Jack. Silently she slipped out on deck away from her cabin, leaned on the rail, looking out to the sea she'd always loved. Trying to clear her head, she began to sing quietly to herself.

"What are ye doing up 'ere, luv?" a voice said and she jumped.

"Oh, well I couldn't sleep, I just needed some air." Kali answered and she automatically recognized the voice as Jacks', for some odd reason, which she could not explain, she had wanted to get to know this Jack Sparrow.

"Sorry luv, did I startle ye?" he said.

"Oh no, not really…" She heard each step of his boot as he walked up behind her, she did not turn around.

"Oh, ok…, ye all right?" With that, he walked up and stood next to her and she tensed up. _Great…_ she thought. _What in the name of all things is going on with me tonight?_

"Yea" she answered but he must have sensed her thoughts.

"Are ye sure, ye seem a little…" he paused searching for the right word.

"Tense?" she supplied.

"Yeah, that's it!" He said with a smirk, although she could not see his face in the darkness she could hear it in the way he spoke.

"I was just thinking that's all" She turned to head back to her cabin but he must have been able to sense something else was bothering her; he was good at that.

"Are ya sure that's all that is bothering ye?" he questioned. Kali paused and looked at her feet, unsure of what to do. _What am I thinking?_ She contemplated the options. _I cannot tell him! Besides, I promised my father I would not…but maybe I could…what is going on with me! _"Look…I should probably get some sleep…," she said quickly. In the darkness, she could see his shadow move closer to her. She felt his calloused hand slide onto the back of her neck, but she did not flinch…she did not pull away. Without warning, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her senses ignited as she slowly returned the kiss, placing her arms around his neck, he drew her in, closer to his body. Neither of them noticed the one other man awake on the Pearl…..Bootstrap. The two parted from the kiss reluctantly, he placed his forehead on hers and simply said "...You should probably go get some sleep." In silent understanding, she ran her hand along his chin and left.

The next morning Kali awoke with a start. She realized that it was way past sunrise. As she sat up Bootstrap walked in and closed the door behind him, he cleared his throat and said "Captain said not to wake you…..he said you weren't feeling well last night…." He looked her in the eyes and she shifted her eyes to the floor…

"…yeah…I wasn't feeling well, I still kind of have a head ache…" He shook his head.

"I know better, Kali, it's not like him….and…" He began to whisper as he came and sat next to her. "I saw the two of you last night…" Kali inhaled sharply and placing a hand to her mouth, she looked at him.

"…y-you…you saw that…" her bottom lip began to quiver slightly….she had grown close to her father over the days. He placed a hand on her back…

"…I was in the crows nest…but all I'm going to say is be careful…he's a pirate..."

"….so are you… so am I…" Her eyes told him that she understood his concern... and to those who looked closely they could she her own confusion over the emotions that had surfaced…silently he nodded and left to return to his work.

Over the next few days, she became close with Jack. Each day he thought her something more about the ship…and unknowingly, something more about himself. They spent time together, but not enough to let the crew think something was amiss. They never again spoke of the kiss that had sparked the emotions they both felt. Each knew why the other kept them hidden. She also spent time with her father…now knowing, understanding, and feeling the reasons both men stayed so attached to the sea….

As the sunset she sat alone in the crows nest…thinking to herself… _What happened? Not even I understand… I don't understand they way I feel or the way he does…I have to know… I'll talk to him in the morning…yes, that's what I'll do… I'll go to him before the rest of the crew awakens…_ Kali slowly dozed off.

* * *

Kali woke to the sound of a struggle. The sun was coming up; as she looked down to see what was going on. Her eyes widened when she saw Jack being bound and gagged on the deck. She climbed down silently from the crows nest and jumped the last couple of feet. She ran up to the crowed gathered around him and hollered "Jack! What's going on?" All she got for an answer was a horrified look from him. A hand swung back hard, knocking her backwards onto the deck she slid into the mast knocking her unconscious.

She woke with a terrible headache. She looked around to find she was back in her own bed, she saw a figure standing in the corner. "Will?" She managed; he nodded. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up. He looked at her with sorrow-filled eyes.

"The crew mutinied…Jack was marooned on an island right after you we're knocked out….I'm sorry..." She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears and said.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days…" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small gold trinket… "I know how we can pay them back…"

"What is that?" She reached out and touched it with her hand.

"Aztec gold…" Kali had heard the story many times and was instantly worried.

"Your not—" He shook his head…

"I had that annoying monkey get it…" he smirked "We are to send this back to your brother..." They both knew what might come of their actions but they sent it to him anyway. Two nights after their plan had been enacted they realized what would come of them. As Kali lay in bed, she heard the door burst open and she sat up. Before she knew what was happening she was restrained. Fighting to get loose she was dragged out onto the deck; her father was already there, bound and tied to a cannon. He looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow for having brought her into this. She glared at Barbossa as she was being tied to the canon and said "You bastard!" He held his hands up as if saying _who, me?_

"Ye really thought ye could get away with tha', did ye? Now 'ecause a ye, yer whole family 'as ta pay…" The whole crew laughed, with the exception of Will and Kali, even the damned monkey seemed to laugh. With that, they pushed the canon into the water, taking with it Will and Kali. As they sank Kali managed to free herself with the help of her father, as she struggled to loosen his ropes, he saw she could not hold her breath for much longer. He pushed her away, shook his head, and pointed to the surface. Kali shook her head and returned to his ropes, this time he pushed her away and sucked in a large amount of water, trying to prove his point, reluctantly she made a brake for the surface. When she broke the surface, she took in huge gulps of air trying to refill her lungs... in-between breaths she managed "I love you father….I will do my best to make you proud…" She finished just a tear rolled down her cheek. That is when she saw a passing merchant ship and swam towards it….


	2. Who Are You?

A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers….Well for those of you who read the original this part is completely redone…well enjoy...

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC

Sugar coated lies: Thing with that is that Jack was marooned before Bootstrap got a hold of that. Kali was unconscious for two days, so it is possible that they stopped within the time she was out, because in the movie they never actually have a set distance between the island where Jack was marooned and the island where the gold was found. Thanks for the review.

Circle of Lies…

_ "I love you father….I will do my best to make you proud…" She finished just a tear rolled down her cheek. That is when she saw a passing merchant ship and swam towards it…. _

Chapter 1- Who are you?

_Twelve years later…_

The captain of the Lady Deceit laid washed up on an island in the middle of the ocean. Moaning, she rolled on to her back, everything was blurry and her world was spinning; slowly she sat up. It was then she took in the sight of the small island and the water lapping up at her feet, she thought she could hear the voices of men but was unsure. She had no idea how long she'd been here. Once more, she moaned, and collapsed unconscious to the sand.

"You Gibbs!"

"Aye, cap'in?"

"Get together a few men an' follow me!" He turned to the rest of his crew "The rest o' ye stay with the ship!" Gibbs nodded and left to follow his captains' orders.

            The small group of four men rowed to shore in a small boat. As they beached it Gibbs said "Captain, It's prolly jus' a piece a' drift wood…"

"Aye Gibbs, but drift wood don' move."

"Aye."

Slowly they approached the form that lay on the beach. Gibbs looked up at his captain. "T'is a woman."

"Aye." He knelt down by her "Well she's still breathin'"

"Your not seriously suggestin' that—" He watched astonished as his captain picked up the unconscious woman. "Ye know its mighty bad luck ta bring a woman aboard, sir."

"I ain' jus' gonna leave'er 'ere ta die an' I thin' I know her from somewhere." With that he turned and headed back to the row boat.

_Dinner that night…_

The dark wood walls of the ship reflected the beautiful colors of the setting sun. The captain sat eating with his long time friend Gibbs.

"I still don' know why ye brough' that woman aboard, speakin' of 'er where is she?" His captain took a swig of rum and said:

"She be in me cabin, still out…I think she had been on tha' island fer at least a few days, some 'ow I thin' I know 'er—" Suddenly the door from his room opened and she came stumbling in. She looked dazed as she watched the two men spring from their chairs.

"W-where am I—wh-who are ye?" They looked at her as she swayed trying to stand.

"I be Captain Jack Sparrow an' ye be on me Pearl." Her eyes widened, and she breathlessly stuttered:

"J-Jack?—the P-Pearl?—but it's not—" Before she could finish her world went black and she started to fall forward.

"SHIT!" Jack ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

            _Two days past_ without any change in her condition, she remained unconscious.  Gibbs and Jack did the best they could to patch the large gash on her lower abdomen.

She jolted awake, with no clue of where she was, she instinctively reached for her cutlass, but it was nowhere to be found. She jumped from the bed and grabbed the nearest weapon she could find; a pistol. She cocked it and pointed it towards the door just as someone came through it.

"You're awake…SHIT!" He jumped back behind the door as a shot rang out. "Ye almos' hit me!" He came back into the room with his hands up. "STOP! Please don' bloody shoot me! Now, can I please 'ave that?"

"Only if ye tell me where the 'ell I am an' who the 'ell ye are!" He looked at her a moment then said in an exasperated tone.

"Maybe ye'll remember this time! I be Captain Jack Sparrow, an' ye be on me Pearl!" He watched her eyes widen in realization and nearly loose her grip on the pistol.

"J-Jack?"

"Captain! Captain Jack!" Slowly she lowered the pistol and placed it on the floor. Kicking it to him, she asked:

"Do ye not know who I am?"

"Why?" He cocked an eyebrow "You weren't a whore were ye?" Trying to find some explanation for why he recognized her.

"Hell NO!" Her anger taking over she spat the name she had grown accustom to over the last ten years. "I'm Captain Kay, an' I woul' never reduce me self to tha'!" Jack looked at her with a small smirk playing his lips.

"Captain of the Lady Deceit, ha… I dought tha' the secon' fastest ship after me Pearl would be captained by a woman!"

"Ye dought me, Jack?" She took a deep breath and sighed, still not sure what to think of this… "Would it help if I told ye tha' me real name was Kali?" His smirk faded….he now understood why he recognized her. He watched her for a moment; she had grown into a beautiful woman.

"Kali? How's it possible…."

In a flurry of emotion Kali fell to her knees, Jack thinking she was going to pass out again, knelt down in front of her. "Kali?" he whispered. She looked up at him and, in the same gentle way as she did all those years ago, she placed her hand on his cheek and traced his chin. He closed his eyes recalling that distant memory. Before she could remove her hand from his face, he placed his own atop it; keeping it where it was; he opened his eyes as she asked:

"What happened between….between us?"

"Ye-ye were Bootstraps' girl…an'" Kali pulled her hand away and shook her head.

"No—It wasn't like that and you know it—" She stopped when he placed a finger over her lips. As he stared into her hazel eyes and her into his brown ones they made a silent understanding as to how each felt about the other. Slowly Jack leaned in to kiss her until a loud knock on the door made them both jump.

"Captain? Ye in 'ere?" Jack grunted as he stood.

"Aye! I be 'ere!" He said opening the door.

"Captain, there be land in sigh' we'll be there by mornin'."

 "Aye, thank ye..." With that, he shut the door and turned back to Kali, she was staring out the window. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "Ye alrigh', luv?" His hand accidentally swept across a tender part of her wound. She hissed and pulled away. Noticing his apologetic face, she waved a hand dismissing it before he could apologize. "Wha' 'appened to ye? Were ye marooned?" She shook her head.

"No." She laughed slightly "Ye see it was durin' a large storm an' a young lad, named Sy, got 'im self stuck in the ropes. This lad couldn' 'ave been older than 16 or 17. So me bein' o' sound mind figured it woul' be best jest ta save 'im than ta  'ave 'is family after me; poor lad was lookin' fer 'is father, funny thing though…'e wants ta kill 'im. No tellin' if 'is father knew 'bout 'im."

"Who was 'is father?"

"I'll tell ye later…considerin' yer connection..." she jabbed his chest with her finger.

"'e an' mine is 'e?"

"No…now let me finish. So, I climbed up ta save this damn kid, an' righ' as I get 'im free a strong wind blew, makin' 'im fall harmlessly onto the deck, me on the other 'and wasn' so lucky. Me ship lurched violently to the left, snappin' the top portion a' the mast takin' me with it. Next thin' I know I wake up on an island in the middle a' the damn ocean."

"Tha' jest 'appened ta be the same little spit o' land tha' I was marooned on." He looked at her for a moment. "So who be tha' lads father?" Kali smirked.

"Odd thing it is…..'is father was actually Barbossa…" As she spoke that name, Jack noted the glint of hate and pure disgust in her eyes. "…We'll talk of this later…now jus' tell me where we be headed..." Jack nodded, trying to fight the urge to kiss her and tell her that the past no longer matters…. "Port Royal."

"Port Royal? Why?"

"Fer one thing I want ta get yer wound taken care of an' we're goin' ta visit an ol' friend a mine."

"Oh, an' 'ho would tha' be?"

"Ye'll see when we get there."

"Yeah…I can't wait…" With that, she left to explore the ship she had once lived upon; to her it seemed lifetimes ago.

_3 hours off the shore of Port Royal_

            Kali stood in the crows nest watching the sunrise. As she stood she recalled standing in the same spot watching Jack be bound and dragged around on deck. As she did a solitary tear rolled down her cheek to land down on the deck; a tear of joy, a tear of pain,  a tear from her past…a tear that will never make it to the ocean.

            Jack strolled on deck heading for the helm; he stopped when he felt a raindrop lad on his arm. Looking up he saw nothing but clear, blue skies. "What the….." He then noticed Kali standing in the crows nest above him; he instantly knew that that was no raindrop. Silently he turned and started up the ropes that lead to the crows nest. He stood behind her a moment, watching her watch the sea. Her dark brown hair fluttered in the breeze, the sun glittered off it, to him it seemed as though he was standing in a dream. After a moment he walked up behind her and placed his arm around her waist; careful not to touch her wound. "I know wha' 'appened to give you these wounds, luv, but I know naught of what 'appened to yer soul…" She turned in his arms to face him.

"Jack the woman ye knew died a long time ago…I do not know myself an' I 'ave no one an' nothin' ta live for..." Jack shook his head.

"No luv, she's not dead, she's in 'ere…" He placed his hand over her heart "She be in 'ere tryin ta find a way out. An' luv, ye 'ave me ta live for…"

"Jack, I need to tell—" Once more she was stopped due to Jacks' finger placed against her lips. He could resist no longer, slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He stepped closer to her deepening the kiss. Kali placed her arms around his neck, drawing herself as close as possible to him. Jack turned and pinned her against the mast. He began kissing her neck, gently Kali pulled him off saying "No Jack, not 'ere and not yet…" He complied, rested his forehead on hers, and looked deep into her eyes.

"I wan' ye ta know tha' no matter wha' I will always be 'ere for ye."

"Promise?" Before he had a chance to answer Gibbs called:

"Captain Do we moor 'ere?" Jack looked at her apologetically then turned and left the crows nest.

A/N: Review…..please????? Well I hope you liked this chapter…but hey whatever…Next chapter- An Announcement & Jacks Question…..                    


End file.
